Violeta Riano
Violeta Riano (ビオレタ リャノ, Bioreta Riano) is an Arrancar assigned the number Quinto (5th) and associated with the Nueva Espada under the command of Los Pecadores. An Arrancar with a strong desire to prove her worth, Violeta is constantly trying to show her relevance within the organization in an effort to gain the approval and admiration of her father, Leo Grande. She's also trying to step out of the shadow of her older brother, Aníbal Huerta, the de facto leader of the Espada. She currently resides in the Bleach: War of Souls universe. Appearance Violeta's appearance has changed several times during the course of the War of Souls Arc, but has since then established a single look that she currently uses. With long messy hair, she's easily recognizable by its vibrant purple color that shines in the light. She does nothing to keep it well groomed, instead plainly ties it into a single long tail, while leaving strands flowing freely over her forehead. Peering through these bangs are similarly shimmering turquoise eyes, contrasting her light colored skin. The remnants of her hollow mask is a single white plate over her forehead with a large fang on each side framing her face, as well as a single tooth on each ear. Her attire is not much different from the other Espada, sticking with a predominantly white outfit with few black areas. She prefers to wear a short tight white jacket that exposes her mid section. The sleeves come down the entire length of the arm, extending past her wrist and stopping just above the knuckles with a hole for the thumbs to come through. Under the jacket, Violeta wears a short strapless white top that exposes her cleavage and stomache. She appears to be a slender young woman and well toned, sygnifying a constant level of exercise and physical regiment. Violeta's hollow hole is located on just below her chest, hidden by her top, and the location of her tattoo number (5) is located on her lower back. Personality An aggressive and short tempered individual, Violeta is a woman of action with little patience for planning and strategy. Most of her decisions are governed by pure instinct and impulse, going with her "gut feeling" rather than any sort of logical reasoning. This sort of attitude has gotten her into trouble a few times with Los Pecadores, namely her father, Leo Grande, who does not typically tolerate insubordination or reckless behavior. It is only because she shares the same bloodline as him that she hasn't received any sort life threatening punishment. Her relationship with her father and brother are strained at best and volatile at its worst. With her father, she views him as an insufferable zealot who continuously looks down at her for inferior power. As such, she constantly tries to prove her worth by accomplishing tasks that seem extreme, even against his orders, in an effort to show just how strong she really is. With her brother, at a glance you wouldn't even consider them as being siblings from their overall lack of interaction. They never speak to one another, nor are they ever called together when meeting Los Pecadores. Instead, she's left out while Leo's confidence is solely placed on Aníbal. She harbors a great deal of jealousy towards her brother, who she views as her father's favorite, holding a grudge that Aníbal, himself, does not reciprocate. Within the Espada, Violeta is a loner by trade, making her own decisions and taking action when she sees fit, even it were to go against Los Pecadores. Without their permission, she traveled to Soul Society in secret to attack and eliminate a captain as a means of showing her strength and weakening the opposing force. During her battle with Captain Matsunaga, she displayed a great deal of arrogance and overconfidence, but when she appeared to be weaker than the captain, she quickly became hostile, anxious and volatile. These mental traits tend to cause her to act recklessly at times, letting her emotions govern her actions, sometimes with disastrous results. History Coming Soon. Plot *What Once Was - Part 2 Equipment Flintlock Pistol: '''Aside from her sword, Violeta carries a variation of a flint pistol composed of dark wood and bronze metal for the trigger and flintlock mechanism, and a bronze casing at the end of the metal barrel. The flintlock pistol isn't merely a pistol, but an extension of herself, as Violeta puts it. She regularly pulls the weapon out to fight with in the middle of battle and has been loaded with poisonous bullets crafted specifically for her by the 7th Espada, Droga Khimaira. The poison within these bullets proved strong enough to bring a captain of the Gotei 13 to the brink of death. Powers & Abilities '''Master Swordsman: Violeta holds her skills with a blade in the highest regard, honed to a master level and able to fight on par with any of the Espada regardless of rank. Though these are statements made herself and has yet to be tested in actual combat. She has been observed fighting a captain of the Gotei 13, which is an indicator that her skills or at least of that calliber. Violeta prefers speed-based combat, prefering to strike opponents quickly with thrusting attacks, and then quickly retreating to create a safe zone between her and her target. Considering the size of her sword, her skill is incredible since she can fight against larger opponents with larger weapons and manage to hold her own. She fights one-handed, either normal or reverse grip depending on the situation or opponent she's facing, and is known to be ambidextrous, able to switch between hands without suffering any physical penalties. Because of the nature of her Resurrección, she's also able to wield a series of other bladed weapons with the same ease as her gladius. These weapons include: spears, daggers, short swords, claws and brass knuckles. With each weapon she wields comes with deadly precision and experience, making her one of two Espada capable of wielding more than one type of weapon. The other being Aquarios Lagota, whom she holds a certain rivalry as the two are seen constantly bickering on who is stronger. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Even without a weapon in her hand, Violeta is an incredibly powerful closer quarters combatant, using a combination of kicks and knees to damage her opponents. As with her swordsmanship, her hand-to-hand is primarily speed fighting. She can quickly unleash a barrage of attacks before her opponent has a chance to defend themselves. She also proves to be quite aggressive when fighting with her hands, using them like claws to attack vulnerable areas of the body, such as the throat or eyes. There are some instances where she'll break their bones in rather violent ways, either by snapping a limb at the knees or elbows. Regardless of the method, she's a brutal warrior with a wild temper that's transmitted through her fighting. She does not hold back and makes it a point to inflict as much pain as possible to her targets. As with her personality, her style of combat is driven purely by instinct, with her body being conditioned to instantly react when a target attacks her. Though she focuses more on offense, Violeta maintains great defense, as well. Using her speed, she can evade nearly any attack directed at her, while quickly adjusting herself to counterattack. When in Resurrección, her fighting style becomes even more aggressive, using her enhanced speed to strike a target with even greater force. '''Master Marksman: '''With her single pistol, she's shown to be highly adept in shooting it and possesses unbelievable precision and aim, able to hit a single target from several hundred yards away. She can instantly adapt to distance, wind speed and direction to shoot her targets from nearly any angle, making near impossible shots that appear easy to her. When fighting Captain Matsunaga, she showed a combination of sword fighting and pistol shooting to gain an advantage over the Shinigami. With a single steady hand, she can quickly spin her body, take aim and fire her shots with deadly accuracy. In fact, out of all the forms of combat she knows, Violeta is most comfortable wielding a firearm and is known to own several types brought out for specific ocassions. Her knowledge in firearms extends to pistols, rifles and heavy artillery weapons. When in her Resurrección, she has access to all of these weapons which she switches between as battles progress and situations change. '''Sonído Master: Her speed has always been her greatest asset, and her skill in Sonído is nearly unmatched. She's stated that she possesses the fastest Sonído within the Espada, though this is a self-proclaimed title and not something that has even been tested in actual combat with her comrades. Also, while she may state that she is the fastest, it is unknown how she would fair against her brother, the 1st Espada, who's rank and skills appear to be above her own. Regardless of this, Violeta is an absolute demon when it comes to speed. She can instantly travel huge distances in the blink of an eye, use her reflexes to evade attacks and successfully engage with multiple opponents without risk of being harmed. Another testament to her skill was her ability to stand up to Captain Matsunaga, a known master at Flash Steps and one of the most proficient users in all of Soul Society, exchanging several attacks and even escaping his grasp without him being able to follow. She uses her speed in conjunction with her fighting ability, so that she can immediately appear near her targets without them being aware of it and unleash her attacks before they have a chance to react. *'Retumbo' (衝撃音転 (レタムボ), Retamubo; Spanish for "Boom", Japanese for "Impact Sound Ceremony") By introducing an additional step with more violent force, Violeta can create a burst of sound similar to a sonic boom that is capable of knocking an opponent back, as well as temporarily deafening them from the concussive force. Violeta uses this technique to surprise a target by first rushing past them, leading them to believe she missed the attack and lowering their guard. They are then immediately struck by the sonic boom trailing behind her, releasing a wave of force to disorient them. Violeta can execute this technique several times in a row by rushing past a target multiple times from different directions, continuously pummeling them with defeaning blows to further disorient her targets and leave them vulnerable to attacks. Cero: As with all the Espada, Violeta is able to fire an indigo colored beam as her signature Cero. She typically unleashes this attack through her pistol, instead of firing her poisonous bullets. Violeta simply charges the purple energy in front of the barrel and pulls the trigger to release it. The blast is noted being much faster than other Espada, even for a Cero, meaning she can fire it quickly without as much of the charge associated with this attack. Violeta's Cero also appears much thinner than the traditional Cero, but has the unique ability to pierce targets instead of exploding on contact. This allows her to bypass an enemy's defenses to inflict much more lethal damage. Great Spiritual Pressure: '''Befitting of her rank, Violeta possesses large reserves of spiritual power thanks to her lineage. As the 5th Espada, her power is known to be quite potent, able to send ripples over great distances when exerting it. This is typically seen when she's showing off her explosive side, producing a visible aura of purple flames. Though classified as a captain class Arrancar, Violeta detests her lack of stronger power and wishes it were similar to that of her brother. Regardless of this opinion, Violeta is still an exceptionally strong Arrancar worthy of her title and rank. Zanpakutō '''Chita (速い足戦い猫 (チタ), Chita; Spanish for "Cheetah", Japanese for "Swift Legged Battle Cat") Violeta's Zanpakutō takes on the form of a gladius, a double edged short sword with a silver half circle ornamental piece at the base of the blade. The handle is wrapped in a deep purple with the pommel being a silver sphere attached to it. Her Zanpakutō is typically carried on the back of her waist, sheathed in a deep purple scabbard parallel to the ground. *'Resurrección:' Her release command for her Zanpakutō is "Shoot" (撃つ, utsu). When preparing to release her Resurrección, Violeta's spiritual pressure will begin to rise, creating her signature aura as her power climbs. She'll draw both weapons from the covers and hold them in each hand. Once she's prepared to release, Violeta will state the command and both weapons will instantly disperse into energy and a column of purple flames erupts all around her. The flames will burn intensely, causing the ground to visibly shake from its power, and then slowly burn away her entire uniform. A skin tight outfit begins to cover her entire body and face, completely covering her face in the process. The outfit is colored orange with black spots that cover her back, arms and legs, while her chest and stomach are white similar to the underbelly of a cheetah. Her feet have been transformed into paws with claws protruding from the toes and she gains a long tail that reaches down past her knees. Her entire head is covered by the same material with the spots in the back and the front remains white. The front of her face is almost completely smooth with a small bump for her nose and the slits for her eyes, which are represented as entirely colored orange lens. From the corner of her eyes are small black lines that extend down to the sides of her mouth similar to a cheetah's face. Violeta's ears also stick out the sides of her head and stretch out slightly more coming to a point. This form is designed primarily for high speed combat, covering her face and body to protect itself from air friction, but still providing an aerodynamic form for little resistance. :*'Tortuga' (完全な武器砲手殻 (トーツガ), Totuga; Spanish for "Turtle", Japanese for "Full Armory Gunner Shell") Accompanied by her Resurrección, Violeta also gains a massive white turtle shell that rests behind her after her transformation. This shell is much larger than a horse drawn carriage and seems to respond to Violeta's mental command, instantly launching itself into the air to follow her or land where she needs it. Even though its outer appearance is fairly simple, its true ability lies with what's underneath the shell. : Resurrección Special Ability: Violeta's Resurrección comes in the form of two parts, each with their own unique abilities. The main body, Chita, grants Violeta a tremendous boost to speed, while providing increased protection from the damage caused from high speed, as well as an enhanced Hierro for combat. Thanks to the form its takes, her facemask allows her to breath and see without the rushing wind causing any sort of visual impairment. Tortuga, the shell, while still durable due to its outer layer, has an enormous reserve of various handheld weapons and firearms that Violeta can wield. :*'Tremendous Speed:' In her Chita form, Violeta's speed has increased to the point that her movements are more akin to teleportation instead of actual sprinting. This makes tracking her movements nearly impossible, even for master users of speed techniques. Her new level of speed can appear in various ways. In her calmed and focused state, her speed is silent and instant, immediately catching her opponents off guard and striking them with a force enhanced attack that deals even greater damage than she normally would. When her emotions begin to fluctuate and her temper flares, her speed becomes much more erratic and violent, causing destruction with each step, typically releasing bursts of force as she travels by. Even though unfocused, this process can still cause her opponents to be knocked back by the rushing force, similar to her Retumbo technique. :**'Speed Clones:' By increasing her speed, Violeta can create clones that work nearly identical to her Shunpo counterpart. Her clones move much differently at times, though. When moving in bursts, she can cause a trail of clones to follow her every step, creating a long series of them to confuse her targets. While these clones can appear quite intimidating because of their sheer number, they are completely intangible, unable to be struck down or strike her targets. They mainly serve as a distraction so that she can move in closely to her targets without them being aware. Another aspect of these clones is that she can move so fast to create exact, tangible replicas, but much less in number than the previous method. These replicas can attack and even sustain damage before ultimately fading away. What makes this aspect of her power so frightening is that she can combine both methods into one seamless technique. She'll create intangible replicas with her speed, use them to attack a target and when the opponent realizes that its the fake and move on to another target, Violeta will instantly switch places with the fake so that she can attack again while her target is distracted. This means she can use these clones as cover, her speed allowing her to jump into these fakes without any being aware of the switch and a nearly flawless transition. :*'Weapon Armory:' Tortuga has the ability to split itself directly in the center, sliding to the sides, revealing a platform with the inner walls filled with numerous weapons, both bladed and blunt, as well as firearms. Combined with her speed, Violeta can race across the battlefield, step through Tortuga to grab whatever weapon she wishes and then attack her opponent with them, all in one swoop. Each time she steps through the platform to secure a weapon, Tortuga will immediately begin crafting a new one in its place. While this can prove extremely beneficial, as she can constantly switch to different weapons and attack her opponents, the main disadvantage is that these weapons can only withstand combat for only a short period of time before instantly breaking. Her firearms also appear to have a limited amount of ammo before needing to be holstered within Tortuga to reload. :**'Cero Artillería' (大虚閃砲撃 (セロ アーチレラ), Sero Atirera; Spanish for "Artillery Zero", Japanese for "Grand Hollow Flash Canon Fire") Violeta's most powerful attack that combines her incredible spiritual power and the hidden weaponry within Tortuga. By standing in the platform, Violeta can cause Tortuga to partially alter its form. It will first pull the weapons back, opening the walls to reveal large handles to stretch out directly in front of her. These handles are parallel to the ground with large buttons at the top of them where the thumb would rest. A plate raises from the ground, extending up in front of Violeta with a large circle with a crosshair in its center raised to her head level. From there, four large plates on Tortuga's shell will fold open, revealing large calliber barrerls that stick out like cannons. From this position, Violeta can move Tortuga like a turret through pressure plates on the ground that she's standing on and the ends of the barrels will always point to where the crosshairs are facing. When her opponent is in the crosshairs, she'll press down on the buttons and begin firing Cero-like blasts from the four barrels and continuously barrage her target until there is nothing left. During this time, her and Tortuga will glow the same color as her blasts as she feeds the barrels with her spiritual energy to fuel the blasts. Each blast is delivered with incredible destructive force, detonating on contact and resulting in large explosions. These blasts can reduce entire structures to rubble or light up the sky from the constant barrage. In this state, Tortuga can spin in complete circles and adjust the barrels almost 90 degress, giving her a great deal of range with this attack. Trivia *Violeta's name is inspired from notorious female assassin, Idoia Lopez Riano (aka La Tigresa). Category:Female Category:Arrancar Category:Nueva Espada Category:Quinto Espada Category:Zanjutsu Master Category:Sonido Master